Werewolf Are You Going?
Werewolf Are You Going? is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Flippy gets bitten by a werewolf. Roles Starring *Flippy *The Werewolf Featuring *Lumpy *Nutty *Fyre *Cheesy *Fruity Appearances *The Mole *Cryptie *Ale Plot The sun sets and Flippy happily walks out of anger management class, having solved his flip-outs. Lumpy waves goodbye to his patient and walks to his car, discovering he has left the key in the building and locked himself out. The land gets dark and a shadow moves between two trees, causing Flippy to get scared. A howl is heard and Flippy turns to find a werewolf standing in front of him. The werewolf jumps and attacks Flippy, but he pushes him away and runs off. The next morning, Flippy wakes up in his bed, thinking it was only a dream. He receives a phone call from Nutty about trick-or-tricking and agrees to go with him. That night, Flippy was out with Nutty. But just as they reached The Mole's house, a full moon appeared. Flippy felt a strange feeling and became a werewolf. He jumps on Nutty and starts eating him. He tries screaming for help, but The Mole just threw candy on the doorstep and closed the door. The moon is blocked by clouds and Flippy turns back to normal, seeing what he has done. Horrified by this, he goes to Dr. Lumpy for help. He chains Flippy to the wall and he goes to sleep. Lumpy packs up to leave, and remembers not to forget his key again. But it was the very same key which locked the chains, and by pulling it out he released Flippy. His werewolf self emerges and jumps out the window. Fyre, Fruity and Cheesy were out trick-or-treating. Werewolf Flippy landed on Cheesy and started eating him. Fruity used camoflauge to hide and Fyre tried to run, but Flippy grabbed him and lit a match on his head. Fruity reappeared behind a tree and, at that moment, Flippy impaled his eyes with a stick and reasted them like marshmallows over Fyre's burning head. The full moon went behind some trees, causing Flippy to turn back to normal. Flippy decided the only way to settle things was to kill the werewolf who bit him. He yells out for the werewolf to come out and fight. The werewolf appears and agrees to the fight. Flippy stood no chance as the werewolf was just too powerful. Just as the werewolf prepared to finish him off, the full moon came out of the trees. Flippy transformed again and mauled the werewolf to death. Werewolf Flippy howled over his victory, only to be shot by a silver bullet. Cryptie, the one who shot him, came along and dragged Flippy's corpse into his van. As Cryptie drove his van, Ale was in front of the road painting some lines. The full moon appeared again and Ale flipped out. Moral "A lone wolf needs company." Deaths #Nutty and Cheesy are eaten alive. #Fyre is burned to death. #Fruity's eyes are pulled out. #The werewolf is mauled by werewolf Flippy. #Flippy is shot by Cryptie. #Cryptie may have been killed by Ale after the episode (debatable). Trivia *Flaky, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom were originally supposed to be in the episode. *The episode reveals Ale may have been bitten by the werewolf, which is ironic considering she is already a wolf. *If Cryptie survived, this is the second time he did so. The first was Loch Mess Monster. *The title is seen in the moon and then grows fur. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular